


【龙王豹】脑洞🚄

by DongJun



Category: Dongjun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongJun/pseuds/DongJun
Summary: 明明只是个脑洞🚄而已，内含生蛋蛋，喂neinei，两人已经在一起为前提并且极度ooc，设定巨雷慎重观看硬生生被墙了所有的软件我大哭





	【龙王豹】脑洞🚄

设定是两人已经是天降神眷，甜甜蜜蜜的俩口子了

主要是喜欢吃有两个那个啥的龙王和会生龙蛋，还能 喂奶的结巴奶豹，

干嘛啦，胎生哺乳类动物可以正经生蛋der，蛋是两人精血混合聚力凝成，在母体内吸收灵气。豹豹常常需要龙王大人日·夜操持，穿过湿软努力吞咽的甬道，擦着敏感点狠狠的撞进生育腔，抵着的最娇嫩的内里绞咬含食龙王用双龙根“输送”的精力修为。

豹豹从害羞不语到吚吚呜呜的爽的哭腔再到无力迎合发出沙哑呻吟，回头肚子里揣了小崽子又被龙王折腾的喵喵叫，等龙蛋艰难生出来了，被日的怀疑人生的小豹子不得不考虑起如何弑夫  
原形的豹豹趴在王的逆鳞旁，思索着如何下爪比较好，又想着自己与他两人欢好，除了生崽崽这件事太过于消耗精力，爪子又收回了豹掌之中。  
突然又被涨奶的酸楚涌的气的亮爪爪，想想崽崽还在被龙王含着孵，天底下没有对象帮忙孵蛋不用自己管更好的事情了，豹豹又收起了爪爪并且无意识的抱住了龙王的脖子蹭了蹭

在丙丙孵出来之后，师父的neinei就不是父王一个人的专属了，两人时常欢好导致豹豹原本粉嫩的乳尖被含的肿大，像个熟透的小果点缀在布着正在消退龙的爪印的胸脯上，奶崽子的时候才发现丙丙也随爹，小小的牙床舔压的让豹豹有种想揍龙王的冲动

龙王 :老婆产后暴躁怎么办啊……


End file.
